With rapid development of semiconductor fabrication technology, semiconductor devices are developed towards having higher component density and higher integration level. As the most fundamental semiconductor device, transistor is widely used in a variety of fields. Therefore, with the improvement of the component density and the integration level for semiconductor devices, the dimension of transistors also becomes smaller.
With a cross-type fin structure similar to the fin of a fish, fin field-effect transistor (Fin-FET) is able to improve the integration level of semiconductor devices. In addition, the gate structure of a Fin-FET may control the channel of the transistor from the two sides of the fin structure, and thus the ability to control the carriers in the channel of the transistor may be improved, which is conducive to reducing the leakage current.
In a Fin-FET, the width of the fin structure has significant impact on the channel length of the transistor. Further, the channel length is an important factor that determines the severeness of the short-channel effect in the transistor. Specifically, with the development of semiconductor fabrication technology, when the width of the fin structures in Fin-FETs becomes smaller, a slight variation in the width of the fin structures may easily lead to differential performance of the formed Fin-FETs.
In addition, the width of conventional fin structures may be non-uniform, which may further lead to inconsistent performance of the Fin-FETs. The disclosed semiconductor structures and fabrication methods thereof are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.